Every Little Thing
by CaptainSwanLuver
Summary: Trapped in Storybrooke, Emma learns Killian is cursed in Hyperion Heights with a new identity and no memory of her or their daughter. She decides to send her shadow to visit him, hoping that it will trigger memories of her.


**Note:** This is something that I would love to see on the show in season 7. I just really need them to find ways of keeping CS connected and Killian sensing Emma. I hope you enjoy it! ~Steph

 **...Every Little Thing: Part 1/1…**

Emma stared at their wedding photo, as her thumb swiped across her husband's face.

"I miss you," she whispered, wiping at a tear on her cheek with her other hand.

It had been nearly a month since Killian had been taken from her. She was trapped in Storybrooke and she now knew Killian, along with the others, were in Hyperion Heights in Seattle. It took a while and some fancy spells, but she was able to learn they were cursed with new identities and no memory of their former lives. Killian was a cop named Officer James Rogers. He had no memory of her or their six year old daughter, Ellie.

The thought made her heart ache. But Emma knew that she and Killian were deeply connected. No matter what happened, no matter how far apart they were, they would always be a part of each other, always sense the other.

Even though he had no memory of her, she needed him to know that she was doing everything in her power to get to him and the rest of their family. Emma knew she needed to send him a message and hoped that it would trigger memories of her. She thought back to when Killian was trapped in Neverland and had sent his shadow to deliver the Black Fairy's wand to her. And that's when she decided she would do the same.

Emma lifted her eyes from the picture frame and stared at her shadow that hovered before her. It hadn't been easy removing her shadow and it had been even harder making it so it was only visible to Killian. It could only remain separate from her body for 24 hours.

Emma turned the frame over, removed the back, and lifted their wedding picture out. She placed the photo in the hand of her shadow.

"Find Killian," she said. "Find my husband. Help him remember. Let him know I'm always with him."

And with that, the shadow flew out of the window.

Emma stared at her wedding ring and then squeezed her eyes closed. "I love you," she whispered.

…

The first time Rogers saw the shadow he was certain he was dreaming. He was lying in bed late one night, staring up at the ceiling, but sleep wouldn't come. Sleep was a rarity for him. He would toss and turn all night long. He could never fully understand why he couldn't sleep, but he knew something felt like it was missing. Even stranger, he found himself sleeping on the left side of a queen size bed, staring at the empty side as if it should be occupied.

He was in hour three of trying to sleep when a black figure swept in through his open window. It hovered above his bed, looking down at him. Rogers' mouth hung open in shock as he stared at it. He squeezed his eyes closed, sure it was his imagination. But when he opened them, it was still there.

"Bloody hell," he muttered. "It must be a dream."

But he knew better. He knew sleep hadn't yet come. Rogers' gaze swept across the slim figure. Why did it seem so familiar?

It was then that he noticed it was holding something. It reached out and Rogers hesitantly lifted his hand, his fingers brushing against those of the shadow. He felt a spark sweep through his arm as he took the photo from it. The moonlight shone on the photo, illuminating the smiling faces. Rogers couldn't believe his eyes. It was a wedding photo and he was the groom. And the bride? The bride was the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen. Blonde with a smile that could light up a room.

"Who are you?" he whispered. "What is this?"

Rogers had never been married and had certainly never met the beautiful woman. He knew he would remember her if he had. But yet he couldn't shake this feeling deep inside of him that he knew her. None of this made any sense. He shook his head and looked up at the shadow, but it had disappeared.

He looked back at the photo, positive that in the morning this would be nothing more than a delusion born from sheer exhaustion.

…

Rogers felt something touch his cheek, as the sun warmed his face. Slowly, he opened his eyes. He backed away quickly, nearly falling out of bed when he was met with the sight of the shadow again. It...she, he decided, had been caressing his cheek as she lay beside him in bed.

"What the devil is going on?" he muttered as he scrambled out of bed and away from the shadow.

It was then that he saw the photo lying on the floor. He picked it up and stared at the woman, his thumb running across her face. He blew out a frustrated breath and then set the photo down on the night table. Rogers decided that he would simply ignore the shadow and the strange events, and get ready for his day.

…

But the shadow had other ideas. Rogers entered the cafe where he ate breakfast every morning. He never strayed from his normal order and never even looked at the menu. It was the same every time. Chocolate chip scone and black coffee.

Karen, his regular waitress, smiled as she approached his table. "I know. Chocolate chip scone and black coffee. Coming right up."

Rogers shook his head as the shadow suddenly sat down beside him. It pointed at the menu.

Suddenly, a boy's voice filled his ears. " _I'll go make you some hot cocoa."_

" _Wait,"_ came a woman's voice.

The voice sent chills down his spine. He knew that voice. He knew it deep in his heart and soul.

" _I know, with cinnamon,"_ the boy said.

"You okay?" Karen asked, as he stared ahead, slack jawed.

But Rogers didn't hear her. The voices filled his mind again.

" _Something smells delicious,"_ he said.

" _It's just from a box,"_ her voice said.

" _I'm not talking about the pancakes,"_ he replied.

Rogers sucked in a breath and shook his head free of the voices, as he finally lifted his gaze to Karen's.

"Actually, I'll have pancakes. And hot cocoa...with cinnamon," he found himself saying.

Karen raised her eyebrows. "Well, aren't you an adventurous one today. And cinnamon on your hot cocoa? That's a new one for me."

"Aye, me too," he replied softly, as he tried to ignore the shadow's presence beside him.

…

Rogers walked by the same boutique on his way to work everyday. He had never once gone inside. He'd never even paused to look in the window. He never had a reason to. It was filled with women's clothes and accessories. But that morning he found himself stopping abruptly in front of the window. His eyes moved to a mannequin that was clad in a red leather jacket. He stared at the jacket, sensing he had seen it before.

" _Yeah, I like the red leather jacket,"_ he heard his own voice say inside his head.

" _I have a closet full of red leather jackets in my closet. I feel like I can make some space for some black leather,"_ a female's voice echoed in his ears.

It was the same voice from before and he felt like he'd heard it a thousand times.

He looked to his left and found the shadow standing by his side. The shadow turned and moved through the door just as a customer left the store. Rogers shook his head as he found himself following her inside. The shadow moved to the window where the jacket was and Rogers came to stand before it.

"It's unique, isn't it?" he heard behind him.

He turned around to find a woman of about fifty.

"Aye, that it is," he replied.

"I'm sure it would look lovely on your wife."

Wife. Rogers' gaze moved down to his hand, his eyes focused on his ring finger. He'd always felt like something was missing from it. He'd often found his thumb running over it absentmindedly.

He shook his head. "I don't...uh...have a wife."

"Oh, well, then a gift for a girlfriend perhaps?"

"No girlfriend."

"Maybe for a sister?" she asked with a shrug.

Rogers simply shook his head. "No, I don't have anyone to give it to. But thank you."

And with that he exited the store, as the shadow followed after him.

...

The shadow continued to follow Rogers wherever he went. He began to think he was going mad. He tried to ignore it, but it's not easy ignoring a shadow sitting beside you in your patrol car while you're trying to do your job.

Rogers was a creature of habit. His fellow officers loved to tease him about it. Just like for breakfast, he would go to the same place for lunch everyday and always ordered the same thing. Roni's was a bar near the police station.

Rogers entered the bar and sat down at a table. He tried to ignore the shadow as it sat down beside him. The shadow pushed the menu towards him, which, again, he had never even looked at. It was always a bacon cheeseburger and fries. He didn't even have to place an order. Roni usually had it waiting for him. The shadow nudged the menu again.

" _Grilled cheese, just the way you like it,"_ he heard his voice say.

And then the same familiar female voice. " _Fries?"_

" _Onion rings,"_ he replied.

" _Oh good, I was just testing you,"_ she said.

Killian shook his head. "Bloody hell."

"Your food will be out in a minute," Roni said as she approached his table. Her brow furrowed as she looked at him. "Hey, are you okay?"

The shadow tapped the menu.

"Grilled cheese and onion rings," he suddenly blurred out.

Roni stared at him. "What?"

He met her eyes. "That's what I would like today. Grilled cheese and onion rings, please."

"Well, now I know something's not right with you. You never order anything but a bacon cheeseburger and fries."

Rogers shrugged. "Perhaps it's time for a bit of change."

Roni eyed him for a long moment and then sighed. "Okay, whatever you want."

And then she walked away. Rogers turned to the shadow and spoke through gritted teeth.

"Go away. Get out of my bloody head. People are going to start thinking I am mad. And perhaps I am because it certainly isn't normal to have a shadow follow you around. It's also not normal to hear voices in your head. My voice saying things I've never said to a woman I've never met. Her voice saying things to me. And now you're making me change the way I do things. Just go. Please."

But the shadow just stared at him and then slowly leaned forward, placing her hand over his.

Rogers felt waves of comfort wash over him, as the gesture felt so familiar to him.

"You know talking to yourself is a sign of insanity, right?" Roni asked as she placed the grilled cheese and onion rings down in front of him.

Rogers forced himself to tear his hand away from the shadow, ignored her comment, and began to eat.

…

After his shift, Rogers always went to Lincoln Park. He liked to sit on a bench and watch the sunset. He'd watch the ripples on the water. And it always brought him peace. Right now, he needed peace more than ever.

The shadow followed him as he found his favorite bench and looked out at the water. He tried to focus on the water and ignore the dark figure sitting beside him. The sun was beginning to set and the sky was a brilliant canvas of colors.

He looked over at the shadow and got this overwhelming feeling that they'd done this before. They'd sat and watched the water before.

" _I hope it's my job to protect your heart,"_ he heard his voice say.

The shadow reached over and placed her hand over his heart. Rogers felt his breath catch at her touch. Slowly, he lifted his hand and covered hers with it.

And as he did, a swan flew down and landed on the water. Rogers stared at the majestic creature. He came there everyday, but he had never seen a swan. He'd heard they showed up every so often, but he had never been fortunate enough to see one. Until today.

"Swan," he whispered, as he turned to look at the shadow.

She tilted her head to the side and he imagined her smiling.

Rogers swallowed roughly, his voice emerging softly. "It's you, isn't it? You're the woman from the wedding photo. You're my...wife."

The shadow nodded, as Rogers shook his head in disbelief.

" _Emma,"_ he heard his voice say in his mind.

"Emma?" he asked softly and the shadow nodded again.

" _Killian,"_ he heard her voice echo in his ears.

"Killian," he whispered to himself.

That name felt so familiar, so right, when James Rogers never had.

"None of this makes any bloody sense," he mumbled, as he shook his head sharply and moved away from the shadow.

He then stood up, looked down at the shadow once more, and then stalked back to his car.

…

"Daddy, can we go to the park tomorrow?" he heard the little girl who lived in the apartment next door ask her father.

They had arrived home at the same time. Rogers didn't even know their names. At best, he had a nodding and waving relationship with his neighbors.

"Sure, sweetheart," her father responded, as they entered their apartment.

Rogers paused, the key in the door, as a new voice filled his head.

" _Daddy, take me sailing on your ship tomorrow. Please,"_ a little girl's voice pleaded.

And there it was again. He knew this voice too. It set his heart aflutter.

" _Sure, love,_ " his voice responded. " _Anything for my little princess."_

He shook his head for the thousandth time that day. Was it possible? Did he have a daughter?

...

That night, he stared at the photo as he sat on his bed. He swept his fingers across her face.

"I feel as if I know you. In my heart, I know I do. I can hear your voice and when the shadow touches me…" his voice trailed off.

The truth was that his life had never seened like his own. He felt as if he was living someone else's life. His memories felt like someone else's.

But these words that he heard in his head, these voices, these memories of moments he had shared with the woman in the photo, felt real. They felt like his own. They felt right.

Rogers lay back on the bed, clutching the photo to his heart. And then the shadow was there, lying beside him in bed. Rogers turned and faced it. For the first time that day, he was glad to see it.

"All day, I wanted nothing more than for you to leave me be. I thought I was going mad. But I realize now you're a part of me. I don't know how it's possible. I can't even begin to explain it. But you've always been with me. I can feel it." He paused and whispered, "I don't want you to go."

The shadow lifted her hand and caressed his cheek. Killian leaned into her touch, allowing the familiar sensation to sweep through his body. He closed his eyes and image after image of the blonde woman stroking his cheek filled his mind's eye. It was the first time he had seen her in anything but the photo.

"Please don't leave me," he whispered.

" _I will always find you,"_ he heard her say.

" _I will always, always be by your side,"_ his voice echoed in his ears.

He felt her touch leave him. He opened his eyes and the shadow began to head toward the window. His heart sank.

"Wait," he called out desperately.

Rogers reached over to his nightstand and picked up a pen. He flipped the photo over and wrote on the back. His hand seemed to move automatically, the words flowing out of him naturally.

 _Emma, you found me. One day, I'll be by your side again._

He hoped his words could give her hope and bring her some comfort. Rogers then stood up and walked over to the shadow. He placed the photo in her hand. The shadow leaned forward and brushed its mouth across his. And then it was gone.

Rogers brought his hand up to his lips and smiled.

…

"Mommy?" Ellie asked, as her mother sat beside her on her bed and finished reading her a bedtime story.

"Yes?" Emma replied.

"When is Daddy coming home?" she asked, her blonde hair falling over her forehead and her blue eyes sparkling with tears. Everytime she looked in her eyes, she saw Killian.

Emma sucked in a breath. "I don't know, honey. But I'm doing everything I can to bring him home to us soon."

"I miss him," she said softly.

Emma wrapped her arm around their daughter's shoulder and pulled her close. She placed a kiss on her hair.

"Me too. So much," she whispered.

...

Emma's shadow was only allowed to leave for 24 hours, so she knew it would be returning soon. She only hoped it would bring good news. She was lying awake in bed when it swept in through the window. It dropped the photo onto the bed beside her before re-entering her body.

Emma felt her heart racing as she picked up the photo and flipped it over. Her breath caught in her chest at the sight of his familiar handwriting. Tears filled her eyes as she read his words. It had worked. The photo and shadow had triggered something in him. He could feel her. He could sense her. And she knew it was only a matter of time until they were reunited.

Emma held the photo close to her heart, as she closed her eyes and pictured her husband.

…

Rogers lay awake in bed long after the shadow had left.

" _I'll never stop fighting for us,"_ he heard his voice say.

He squeezed his eyes closed.

" _I'm trying to get back home to you. And I won't ever stop until I do,"_ he heard the words in his mind and then felt them leave his lips.

"I promise," he whispered.

He had always felt a sadness deep within his soul. He had always felt as if something was missing, but he didn't know what. Now he did. Somehow, someway, he had a wife out there, a soulmate, and they shared a daughter. And he knew in his heart he wouldn't stop until he was back by her side.

...THE END…

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. I'd love to know what you thought. ~Steph


End file.
